Perry Goes to School
by thecrazystorywriter14
Summary: When Perry finds out about how he failed his math and science classes in school, he has to go back to school to change them. Suddenly, something changes Perry's course a whole new direction.


Perry Goes to School

Written by perrytheplatypus13

A first person story

I am taking Perry from the TV show Phineas and Ferb. I give credit to Dan Pomnevire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh for making Phineas And Ferb.

I woke up to the sound of my watch. _Time to go_ , I thought. I looked to both sides of me, and _darting_ behind a shelf. I put on my hat, climbed into one of the drawers, and slid down a pipe.

I landed in my all-too-familiar secret agent lab, in my red seat. I stared up at the screen, and my boss, Major Monogram, appeared. "Good morning, Agent P," he said. "Today you do have to deal with your nemesis today, but for the next 2 months, it will be different." I made a questioned face. "Well, Perry, I've been looking over your report card from school when you were 4. It seems that you did not get very good grades in math and science." I stared at him with a "I understand" face. "Well, this means you need to go back to school." I looked at him, and chattered sadly.

"You start tomarrow at the School Without A Cool Acronym, or S.W.C.A." I got up, ready to go to school. I knew I got pretty bad grades in math and science, specifically both C-. The good thing is that the students there were animals, not humans. But the teachers were.

I jumped in the nearest exit, and landed in my hovercraft. I flew towards Doofensmirtz Evil Inc.

I touched down, got out, and almost simultaneously trapped. "Well, well, well. Welcome, Perry the Platypus," Dr. Doofenshmirtz said. "Today I have probably built the most evil invention ever! Behold, the ocelot-inator!" I rolled my eyes. _What a stupid invention_ , I thought. "Hey! Don't roll my eyes at me," he said. "Here is my backstory. A long time ago, as you know, my parents disowned me, and I was raised by ocelots! Well, now Roger will feel my pain, as I will shoot ocelots at him from here, and I will take over the Tri-State-Area!" As he finished, I grabbed my hat and took out a pin. I picked the lock on the cage and ran towards doof, jumping in the air and roundhouse kicking him in the back.

Doofenshmirtz immediately flew across the room, destroying the machine. "CURSE YOU, PERRY THE PLATYPUS!" He yelled, as I jumped off the balcony and flew home on my hanglider.

I woke up the next day at 7:04 AM. I got out of bed, put on my fedora, and jumped into the nearest entrance.

I soon arrived in my lab, and I got in my car and started the engine. I drove out of the lab, and headed towards the S.W.C.A.

Twenty minutes later I pulled into the school parking lot. I got out, and entered through the front doors. I was amazed by all the awards and achievements the school had. I saw a display case with honor roll. I walked down the school until I got to the office. The school secretary told me to write down the classes I needed, and also 2 activities, 2 at the minimum and 8 as the maximum. I chose cooking first, science second, espionage (spying) third, and math last. She then told me to stay until 9:00 to start my classes, and to enjoy a complimentary breakfast.

I walked over to the food line and grabbed a tray. There was some pretty good looking food there, like sausage and pancakes. I took 2 pancakes, 3 sausages, and a cup of orange juice. I sat down at the nearest table and took a bite of the pancake. It was delicious.

After I finished, it was 8:00, the time other students start their classes. I walked to the display case to look at it. There was an honorary student award for Sherman the Snake, who I knew personally. I also was surprised at the "most likely to become a secret agent" award, which was me, but honestly made sense because I got a 146% (A++) in that class last year. There was also another award, the "most likely to become famous" award actually was me again. I soon found 3 more awards entitled to me: perfect attendance, most likely to succeed, and best manners. Just then, it turned 9:00. I rushed off to find the cooking classroom, S143.

I walked into the clasroom. I knew eventually someone would recognize me from last year, and yes, did they. As soon as I entered, I was immediately welcomed by 14 students. I pushed through and sat down. Then, something happened that changed the entire course of my 2 months of schooling, Doofenshmirtz.


End file.
